


Weekend At The Cabin

by disintegrey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just want them to hang as friends, Nothing happens for now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cabin in the woods au, they've been friends since high school, winks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: A group of friends spend the weekend together at a cabin in the woods.Nothing could go wrong.





	Weekend At The Cabin

Connor waited patiently while tapping his feet to The Smiths in his car. He was waiting for a friend at the airport parking space on a cloudy afternoon. The sun was hidden by the clouds but the weather forecast predicted no rain in the next few days. He felt relieved hearing the news assuming nothing could happen to his friend’s flight in terms of weather turbulence. Also, he can’t deny he was excited to finally see his friend after 3 years. Texts and video chats helped but nothing could beat seeing each other in the flesh.

The plan was to pick her up from the airport and drive to one of their other friend’s cabin just outside of town for the weekend. Connor was definitely excited to have all his friends present again like the good old times. The months of planning and arranging their schedule so that everyone would be free for this specific weekend was worth it if it means they could spend time with each other. Their other friend, North, mentioned months ago that her dad owned a cabin in a secluded area just outside of Detroit. There was a small town nearby and near the cabin had a big lake and a forest which was the perfect environment for them to just relax and avoid the noises of the city.

Needless to say, their weekend getaway was planned. The friend Connor’s waiting for, Kara, went off to study in Canada after high school. Now that they were all graduates, they wanted to take a break before accomplishing their responsibilities as adults in following their career paths. They didn’t want to immediately jump into that kind of stress yet as they were still feeling that their youth wasn’t spent well enough. 

 

From: Kara Williams

To: You

 

Text:  _ Just landed! So excited to see you! :D _

 

From: You

To: Kara Williams

 

Text:  _ I’ll meet you at the arrival. Same here :) _

 

Connor pocketed his phone after replying to Kara’s text and got out of his car. He waited for cars to pass by before making his way to the first gate. As he approached the gate entrance, he could feel the cold breeze of the AC blowing as he entered the airport building. He shivered and rubbed his arms with his palms. He was only wearing a thin dark grey long-sleeved shirt since he won’t be spending too much time at the airport. He stood outside of the arrival area and waited for Kara.

It didn’t take long as Connor was distracted by a video his dad, Hank, sent of their dog Sumo playing fetch in the backyard before being jumped on and now he was giving a piggyback ride which he assumed was to Kara.

“Connor! I missed you so much!” Kara announced while laughing , still on Connor’s back.

“I missed you too, Kara. Please don’t break my spine.” He jokingly said as they both laughed and Kara got off of him.

They faced each other and smiled. Kara caught him in a hug which he hugged back. He missed the feeling of Kara’s hugs. He always felt welcomed whenever the blonde embraced him. Kara broke away from their embrace and cupped Connor’s face in her hands.

“I missed your dumb face.”

“We haven’t seen each other in 3 years and the first thing you say after we finally meet is you miss my dumb face.” He pretended to sound offended only to earn a chuckle from his friend.

“Still sassy as ever. And you let your hair grow! The curls have returned!” She said dramatically while ruffling the top of Connor’s hair.

Connor laughed at his friend’s gesture. Kara still sounds like a doting mother after all these years. “I’m no longer a prefect so the curls are back by popular demand.” Connor teased. He missed the banter he and Kara used to have. It feels great to be able to mess around again.

“Come on. We don’t want to be late to meet with the others. Plus, I get that you want to hog me all day but North would be mad at you.” She was about to carry her bag when it was taken by Connor.

“I hope you’re not exhausted after the 6 hour flight. You took an early one, correct?” They spoke as they made their way to the gate entrance.

“Yeah.” Kara let out an exasperated sigh. “I took the earliest flight, which was at five in the morning but I managed to replenish my sleep throughout the flight. I had lunch, of course.” She quickly added the last part knowing that her friend would fuss if she skipped her meals. They made it to Connor’s car and Kara assumed her place at the passenger seat while Connor placed Kara’s bag in the back seat together with his bag.

“That’s good to know. Well, first I would like to say, welcome back. Today, you have the honor to choose our trip’s playlist.” Connor said as he put on his seat belt. Hank always remind him to put it on but the man himself never seems to bother to do so. 

“80’s playlist, please.” Kara knowing for certain what song would come first.

“Excellent choice.” Connor connected his phone to his car radio and started the playlist. The song was Take On Me, their go-to karaoke song.

 

Throughout their 1 hour trip, they sang almost all the songs in the playlist. He had to thank his dad for his taste in music due to him liking heavy metal and Connor wasn’t into it that much. Then Hank introduced him to some 80’s alternative bands and its safe to say he was immediately hooked on it. Sometimes, Hank would even play his songs in the car whenever they go out. Connor felt happy that his dad approved of his taste in music even though it contrasted to his.

They’ve past the city’s welcome sign and now headed towards the wooded area. North’s cabin, according the location given, was situated just outside a small town. Since it was a private property, they don’t have to worry about being disturbed of their short getaway.  Connor was inspecting the GPS on his phone when Kara spoke up.

“So Connor, everything alright with you? How’s Hank and Sumo?”

“Everything’s been well. Hank helped me sign up for the police academy. Dad and Sumo are both well and healthy.” Connor replied with a smile on his face, eyes focused on the road.

“That’s great, Con! When do you start?”

“Training will start next month so there’s still some time to spend at home. Dad has told me countless of times that the academy training would be difficult but I am always ready for a challenge. I mean, if my dad can make it so it's impossible that I can’t.” Confident as always. He has not changed since, Kara laughed at her thought. 

Hank used to be the youngest lieutenant back in his day. He was a decorated officer even before that. Seeing his dad solve cases and perform detective duties inspired Connor to follow in his footsteps. Hank would come home and ramble to himself about the cases he had to take and sometimes would tell stories of some cases, which were already solved and non-confidential, which fascinated Connor to a point where he requested to intern at the station to experience the working environment. 

Connor was welcomed  as most of Hank’s colleagues found him a delight to be around due to his curiosity and naivety. He had the unfortunate opportunity to meet the resident asshole (Hank and his colleagues label), Gavin. The first few weeks resulted to him bossing Connor around with measly tasks like getting him coffee, photocopying papers and such. Hank found out soon after and it’s safe to say Gavin didn’t ask for any more favors. Connor didn’t know what his dad did but he rather not. He never took Gavin’s behavior to heart as he was willing to help. 

“How about you, Kara? When do you start your education program?” Connor asked as they reached the woods.

“Probably the same time as you. I have to go through a teacher education program first. The rest is just supervising and all the formalities. If I start explaining the process you’d be bored.” Connor huffed a chuckle and dropped the topic. Kara planned to be an elementary school teacher. She has always loved kids and kids could easily warm up to her. She had a smile that could brighten any room she enters and a personality that warms even the coldest of hearts. Kara was the friend that he can talk about anything to. She  never judges how he feels and is not hesitant to tell the truth, even if it would hurt him. She also makes the best spaghetti which Connor hoped she would make at the cabin. 

“Have you spoken to him?” 

“Spoke to who?”

“You know,  _ him _ .”

Connor turned to face Kara  hearing the emphasis on  _ him _ . He didn’t have to think twice to know who Kara was referring to. Connor’s gaze shifted downwards then faced the road again. No, Connor has not spoken to  _ him _ . But if he were to say that to Kara, she would reason with him on why that wasn’t a good thing to do. He knew the topic would come up sooner or later but he didn’t expect it to be THAT soon. 

“I don’t plan to.” Connor added after a moment of silence. He hopes Kara catches his plea to change the subject.

“You can’t keep avoiding him. You do know that, right?” Kara didn’t need to face Connor to see his expression dropped. 

They stayed silent for the remainder of the trip letting the music fill the void. It was a mutual silence not because of the awkward atmosphere but both seeming to agree to not speak further on the topic. They will talk about it soon so they’re keeping it for when the time comes.

  
  


Connor parked his car in the driveway and they both got out of the car. The big cabin stood in front of them as they stared in awe. North has never mentioned ever owning a cabin . Connor is definitely impressed.The cabin was designed to look as if it was stacked with logs of wood, had a nice shade of wood brown and had tall windows on each side. There was also a deck with a single chair and table plus a good amount of stairs. While Connor admired the exterior design, Kara called his name to which he answered.

“Before we head inside, there’s something I need to tell you.” Kara spoke in a serious tone. Her facial expression told him it was something important.

“What is it, Kara?”

Before Kara could inform him, the front door of the cabin opened to reveal North. She saw them at immediately ran down the stairs and hugged Connor. Josh was trailing her from behind and smiled at the scene.

“Connor! I missed you so much! How are you? Hope the trip wasn’t taxing. It’s so good to see you!” She smiled widely at her friend who gave her a small smile in return.

“It’s good to see you too, North. The trip didn’t take a toll on me. I’m good thank you for asking. How about you?”

“I’m great! I’m glad you two made it here safe. Kara! I missed you!” North practically jumped and bear hugged Kara. The latter stumbled back but managed to regain her posture and laughed at her friends antics. Kara hugged her friend back and said she missed her too.

“It’s good to see you again, Connor”, Josh gave Connor a hug.Connor stood on his toes during the embrace as Josh was much taller than him. North quietly snorted of how cute his friend is.

“Come on, the whole gang is finally here!”, North exclaimed as she took Kara’s hand. North and Josh lead Connor and Kara up the stairs and through the front door. As they entered the cabin, the first thing that caught their attention was the large living space in the middle of the cabin. There were two sets of couches, a big coffee table, a wool rug under it and the TV. On the left side was the kitchen area with a dining table and cooking appliances. On the right side had stairs to get to the second floor. As they approached the living area, Connor observed above him to be the second floor which was open and the doors of the rooms can be seen. In front of him were large windows that overlooked the lake. The place was magnificent.

“The cabin is beautiful. I’d say this must be worth owning”, said Connor.

“Isn’t it? I should have lived here instead of the shitty dorms at college.” North said as she plopped herself on one of the couches which the others followed suit.

“So Josh, what are your plans after this?”, Kara asked the dark skinned man. 

“Well, I’m planning to get a Master’s degree. Then, become a lecturer. I don’t mind which college I’ll be appointed to, what’s important is the experience I could gain.” Josh had always wanted to be an educator. He had the temperament and passion to pursue the profession. He and Kara struck up a conversation about their similar career choices. 

“So Connor, how’s life treating you?” North turned to him.

“Good. Things has been going well.”, Connor gave her a small smile which she genuinely returned.

Kara suddenly nudged North at her sides which made her jump and question her friends actions. One look on Kara’s face and North’s expression turned from annoyed to realization. She quickly turned to Connor and said, “Connor, there’s something we need to tell you.”

“Is there something wrong?” Three of his friends gave each other looks. Connor could feel the atmosphere getting tense. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”, Josh quickly mentioned. “There’s just something that you need to know about… this trip.” Connor tilted his head. He was confused.

“The cabin...isn’t owned by my dad.” North quickly admitted. Now everything seems sketchy. Why would North lie to him? It seems everyone else other than him is not surprised to know this. Did they know about it? Something doesn’t feel right.

“I...I don’t understand. If this cabin isn’t owned by you then who does it belong to?”

“Connor?”

Connor froze. That voice. The voice he never thought he’d hear again. Connor turned around at the direction of the voice and saw  _ him _ . Markus and Connor locked eyes with each other. He’s trying not to react but it's difficult when your ex is staring at you. He hasn’t looked at those heterochromatic blue and green eyes in years. Simon emerged from behind Markus and broke the silence.

“Connor! It’s so good to see you!”, Simon went up and hugged him. The hug snapped Connor out of his frozen state. He slowly wrapped his arms around Simon, avoiding to look at Markus. “It-It’s good to see you too... Simon.” 

“Why don’t you and Kara get your stuff then Markus can show you around the cabin. We got here early so he showed us the place already.” Markus showing the cabin? Connor put the pieces together. This cabin belonged to Markus. Everyone knew except for him. They lied to him. 

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” Connor announced monotonously and went back to out to his car. Kara saw the look on North’s face, nodded and followed Connor out.

 

Connor already took out their bags from the car and slammed the doors. He felt betrayed. How is it that no one mentioned that Markus was joining them? And North flat out lied to him about the cabin. How long have they been planning this? What exactly are they planning? Connor leaned against the driver’s door, his head resting on the glass and sighed. He knew the trip was too good to be true. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to join. If he said no, he’d be spending time at home with his dad and his Saint Bernard, Sumo. He was so close to putting back his bag and drive back to Detroit. Anywhere but here. 

“Connor?” Hearing his name, he looked up and saw Kara. He frowned and picked up his bag, leaving hers and stomping past her.

“Connor, I can explain!”

“Explain? You’re explaining now? Kara why would you all lie to me? You and everyone else told me that Markus wasn’t going to come. North said he might be joining tomorrow! And the cabin isn’t owned by her dad? The cabin belonged to  _ him _ ! How could you do this?” Connor was mad and confused. 

“If we told you Markus would be here, we know you wouldn’t want to come. This is the only time we are all free and we just want to spend time together. Yes, technically, Markus’ dad owns the place but if we told you that it wouldn’t convince you to be here. We also know that telling you he might join tomorrow would somehow lead to you making up an excuse to leave by tomorrow. You can’t keep avoiding him, Con. As your friends, we just want you and Markus to be in good terms with each other again.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” Connor admit, she was right about him wanting to leave tomorrow if Markus showed up. He already drafted an excuse for him to leave and practiced the lines multiple times to make it sound real. He sucks at lying, everyone knows that.

“Connor, please. It’s going to a great weekend. Just us friends having fun. We can help you-”

“No, no, you’re right. You...I understand your intentions are good. It’s fine. I’ll figure it out on my own. I can’t bother you with this.”

“Okay. But, we’ll always be there if you need any help”, Kara held Connor’s hands. “I’m sorry I lied to you. Trust me, the plan was purely with the intention of spending time together. Getting you and Markus to be okay again was just a side quest. That required extra measures.” Connor let out a chuckle. Kara was glad to hear it.

“Come on, they’re waiting for us.” 

  
  


Markus lead them to the second floor and explained the rooms that they will be sharing. On the opposite side of the cabin had two rooms on each end of the corridor. The room on the left side housed Simon and Connor, the right with North and Kara. Markus and Josh’s room was located on the right of Simon and Connor. Next to Simon and Connor’s room had the stairs to the floor below. Bathrooms were in between each rooms. Kara did most of the talking and Connor was thankful for it. 

Markus lead them to Kara’s room at the end of the corridor. Markus informed them that they will be hanging at the lake near the cabin in 15 minutes. Enough time for them to unpack and change. Connor didn’t pack much since he planned on  _ not  _ being here long but he guessed the plan is scrapped now. He  _ could  _  use that reason to not swim at the lake since he assumed that’s what they planned to do later. He started constructing the  words in his head.

“Thanks for the tour, Markus. It’s great that your dad let us stay here for a few days.” Kara said as they were standing in front of her room.

“He doesn’t mind us having the cabin to ourselves. We rarely come over here due to his condition and my brother, Leo and I being busy with our studies and such. Before my mom died, we’d take refuge here every few Christmases just to avoid celebrating the actual occasion itself.” Kara chuckled, Connor let out a small smile and Markus couldn’t ignore the clench of his heart. God, we wasn’t prepared for that.

“Will you be joining us outside? The weather’s perfect for a swim and there’s an area for a bonfire we could use later at night.” Kara enthusiastically nodded and it was Markus’ turn to laugh. Connor tried so hard to not react to that laugh, the laugh he hasn’t heard for so long but still sounded so beautiful.

“Are you joining too, Connor?” Markus turned to  him. The question was sudden and he didn’t have time to form a proper reply. Without thinking he said, “You guys can go first. I have to call my dad for a while.” It wasn’t a lie. Hank did tell him to call him if he made it to the cabin. He also told him to share the location  of the cabin for security purposes as soon as he arrives. He wasn’t trying to avoid anything. Nope. He mentally note to himself to scratch the no-clothes-no-swim plan.

“Great! I’ll see you there!” Kara had a huge smile on her face and went into her room. Connor was alone. With Markus. Was it too late to drive back?

“So, I’ll show you your room.” Connor nodded and they started walking down the hallway. The room wasn’t far but going there seemed to take forever. The silence between them felt so… foreign. He doesn’t like this feeling. 

“How you’ve been?”, the other suddenly asked but wasn’t facing him. 

Connor nodded, “Good. I’ve been good.”

“That’s good to know. It’s been a while since we’ve spoken.”

“Yes. Yes it has.” Small talk. He’s having small talk. With Markus. Who he happen to used to date. Who he used to share a bed with multiple times. Who took him to meet his dad during their senior year. The only person he shared those three words with. Now it feels like they were strangers. 

Fortunately they were in front of Connor’s door. Connor quietly let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“If you need anything, just ask. I hope my tour guiding skills will be as good as the service I could provide.” 

Connor couldn’t help the slight tug of his lips. “Thank you for the offer. I’ll be sure to ask for your assistance for breakfast in bed.” Oh god, what was he doing? He can’t control himself. Before he could apologize, Markus lets out a hearty laugh. It wasn’t doing any good to his pounding heart.

“That might cost you.” Markus teased. He’s going along with it. Before he could make a sassy comeback, Markus raised his hand, “I’m joking. You don’t have to pay for anything.”

Connor took a dramatic sigh of relief which caused Markus to smile. 

“It is good to see you, Connor.” Markus finally said. A feeling of warmth spread in his chest.

“You too, Markus. I’ll meet you guys in a few.” He said as he retreated into his room before flashing a small smile.

As the door closed, Markus took a couple of breaths to calm his beating heart. This is going to be an interesting weekend, he thought as he turned and descended the stairs.

Connor, on the other hand, leaned against the door of his room and let out a long sigh. How is he going to go through three days of this?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while because this week has been vErY challenging but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy reading! :D


End file.
